Cold Fingertips
by NaniOkami
Summary: Jack Frost x Reader. You met him on a frosty night in December, little words were exchanged, and to you he seemed very strange. He came and went like snowflakes in the wind.you would never forget d he would never forget you. "You shuddered when his cold fingertips brushed your skin, Leaving goosebumps in their wake. He hated that his touch made you numb. but you loved it"


**Okay, For everyone who follows me/ my story "Ridding hood and The Wolf" , ****or any of my stories,**** I'm so sorry That I haven't updated in literally months. I promise i will get it done ****as soon as possible.**

**This is one of my older stories, I found it lying somewhere in my drafts, so i touched it up, ****switched it to 'X Reader'**** and uploaded it!**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own "Rise Of The Guardians" **

The feeling of snowflakes landing on your nose. The brisk air and the cold wind that seems to carry the coldness with it...

This is what you loved about Winter.

Your eyes slowly opened and the image of your room became clearer. The dark blue walls decorated with snowflakes all year round, like Christmas lights on a redneck trailer..

The pale blue light shone through the window next to your bed and cascaded over the room, the moon...

You laid there wondering why you woke up when it was so quiet you could hear your own heart beating softly under you blue nightgown...

Then almost all at once it hit you. The coldness seeping into your clothes and sinking into your skin..

You shivered rubbing your arms as you sat up on your heavily blanketed bed. You looked around your messy room shrouded with books and papers, until your eyes caught the fluttering curtains dancing with snowflakes and the leaves from the tall tree that grew just outside your window ...You forgot to close the window again (although you remembered closing it)...

You mentally face palmed, as you fell out of bed (literally) your feet tangling with blankets. You landed on all fours with a 'thud' slowly climbing to your feet and stumbling to the window. The cold wood floor felt like ice on you bare feet sending sharp cold shocks to your toes. You reached to close the window..

But hesitated when you looked out over the street, caked in freshly fallen snow..

The trees were covered with ice sickles, each shining in the moonlight like jewels, and hung on the individual branches like natural ornaments.

Snowflakes drifted down from the sky softly. The tiny flakes of snow drifted through the air and down to the ground, landing without a sound..You sat on the window seat leaning your face in your hand as you gazed out the window.

You yawned and stretched reaching up to close the window and curl back into the warmth of your bed, when you saw a flash of silver ..

You looked out over the lawn and saw a figure floating just inches over the snow...

He wore a blue hooded sweater, frost collecting around the ring of the collar, And brown pants with a lighter material starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom just above his ankles. In one hand he held a long wooden staff with a 'G' shaped arc, that was frosted only where his hand held onto it firmly.

And if his attire wasn't strange enough, he was also barefoot out in the freezing cold.

With sudden interest for this stranger in your garden you called out to him "You're going to freeze!" your voice echoed off the icy grown trees. His head jerked up from the frosty snow to you staring down at him from the window.

His striking blue eyes watching you intently as he slowly landed onto the crisp snow with a light 'crunch'. His feet sinking up to his ankles in the fluffy white powdery snow.

He stayed like this for a few moments, his mouth slightly agape. The air heavy with silence.

"Aren't you cold?" you call out once again.

You saw his posture slowly loosen into a more comfortable one. He tapped his staff into the snow.

"Hold on one second!" You waved your hand absent minded-ly  
"I'll get you something, wait right there!" you called out, as you turned your back to the window to look for a blanket of some sort.

he reached up to wave his hand "No, I.." he said just above a whisper, but stopped when you were already gone. his hand fell back to his side as he released a sigh, and the wind sped up, ruffling through the trees and picking up the snow.

It had stopped snowing when you came back. A smile on your face when you quickly plopped down on the window seat, a big navy blue blanket bundled in your arms.

"I'm back, I brought the-" you looked out the window to see an empty garden. Not a sound could be heard, except the wind. You glanced all around but he was nowhere to be seen.  
It was almost like he hadn't been there at all.

"hello?" you stammered, your voice carrying over the snow.

_Where could he have gone? _

Sitting in astonishment.

You turned to leave the window seat once again, but this time to seek the warm refuge of your bed. You stopped and turned back towards the window, and paused for a second as you stared out the window. Then you Slowly set the blanket on the tree branch outside your window before quietly shutting it.

.

.

The next morning you woke to sunlight shining on your face. Sitting up slowly on your mattress, and letting your brain catch up with reality you remembered what you had saw the night before.

_It must have been a dream..._  
you thought.  
_There isn't really any other explanation.._

Yawning and rubbing your eyes, you climbed out of bed and stopped. you stared at the floor, almost as if you were sacred to look out the window.  
turning your head slightly to the side, A smile pulled at your lips when you noticed two things.

The blanket was gone

And the words "_Thank You" _were written on the glass. 

**okay, So? did you like it? **

**should I write another chapter?**

**please review and follow!~**


End file.
